The growth and proliferation of microorganisms on surfaces of medical apparatuses are undesired effects, representing a substantial hygiene risk in a corresponding treatment surrounding such as hospitals, laboratories, medical practices and the like and impairing the practical value of such medical apparatuses and objects. As a rule, microorganisms are fought in such environments by corresponding cleaning and disinfection.